


/Ketzerei/von_einer_Lehrlingin

by buckles



Series: Sith Heresies [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckles/pseuds/buckles
Summary: Ich bitte dein verständnis, dass ich eine deutsche Sprachlernenderin bin, und vielleicht habe nicht alle worte richtig gut setzt oder die Grammatik nicht richtig ist. Ich hoffe zwar dass Sie dieses kleines Stück genießen.
Series: Sith Heresies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119677





	/Ketzerei/von_einer_Lehrlingin

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bitte dein verständnis, dass ich eine deutsche Sprachlernenderin bin, und vielleicht habe nicht alle worte richtig gut setzt oder die Grammatik nicht richtig ist. Ich hoffe zwar dass Sie dieses kleines Stück genießen.

Ich bin so froh, dass ich die Sith fand.

Lang hatte ich rannte, weit weg über die Galaxie von mein Vater, einen Jedi Meister. Lang hatte ich mit ihm redete und durch die Force fühlte, das kalte, lieblose Herz von der Licht-Seite der Forces.

Dass ihm nicht mich liebte.

Die Sith hatten mich empfingen, ein Bett zum schliefen gaben, eine Waffen zum führten. 

Eine Familie meines eigenen.

Eines Tages hatte ich mein traurige Geschichte einer Dame der Sith erzählte. Sie sah mich an mit liebevolle Augen und sagte sie zu mir: "Eines Tages im Zukunft, du würdest sicher ihn tötetest."

Lang hatte ich uber diese Worte dachte.

Aber das Schmerz das ich trug, hatte mich Kraft bekam. _Durch Passion, Stärke._

Verzeih mir, wenn diese Schicksal stirbt. Vielleicht deine Worte sind nicht ein Schicksal, aber Anzündholz. 

Lang hatte ich wollte mein Vater vergessen. Aber ich fand, dass die Erinnerung nicht weg geht. Nur Kraft blieb.


End file.
